


Dating a big buff clown is not easy (Reader x Chahut)

by Kitzan



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Hurt, Lesbians, MATESPRITES, Moirails, Not Beta Read, Other, Reader-Insert, They love each other so much, update every friday, we die like champs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitzan/pseuds/Kitzan
Summary: When someone knocked on Reader’s door, she didn’t expect what would happen next.A sudden change makes her relationship with her matesprite Chahut, a big mess of angst and lots of tears.Trying to stay strong, Reader promises Chahut the best two weeks of her whole existance.Next update: december 6
Relationships: Chahut Maenad/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Questions

You had been working on a new drawing for your matesprite. You felt she was kind of off and wanted to gift her something to lift her spirits.

  
Some days ago, you had tried to ask her what was wrong and if you could help but, as always, she brushed you off and told you that everything was fine like always.

  
You didn’t want to pressure Chahut into telling you what was wrong, but at the same time, you wanted to talk about it, see if there was something that could be done or help with your presence? You were worried sick, and it pained you to see Chahut act so. Close yet distant. She still showered you with affection, gifts, and hugs but... to you, those were an act to hide her problems.

  
Your thoughts were interrupted by several knocks on your door. You blew on the paper to get the eraser scraps off your desk and raised to your feet.

  
Once you unclocked the door, it suddenly opened with force and sent you to the floor.  
Your eyes locked with red ones, and you smiled warmly.

  
“Hello to you too, Chahut” her face looked apologetic, and she gently lifted you, grabbing you from under your arms.

  
“i’m sorry hun” she hugged you tightly, “didn’T mean To hurT you”.

  
You wrapped your arms around her neck, melting in the embrace and scratching Chahut’s hair gently.

  
“You didn’t, it’s ok,” you cupped her cheeks with both hands, “but, are you ok?”

  
She didn’t answer for a few seconds; you could see hidden emotions in her red eyes.

  
Chahut sighed and picked you up bridal style, embracing you closer to her own body. You didn’t complain and just nuzzled on the crack of her neck, enjoying her smell ad hair tickling your face.

  
The clown walked to the couch and sat down suddenly; it was a miracle the sofa didn’t break from the force. You whispered her name again, but all she did was nuzzle against you and hug you tighter from her lap. You tried to cup her face, but she had been buried in the crack of your neck, making it impossible to do so.

  
“Chahut... While I love when we cuddle, I can tell something is worrying you” she ignored you, “Please...” you tried to sound as pained as possible to nudge Chahut’s heart. She couldn’t resist you, for you were. Adorable.

  
“I would prefer if we didn’T Talk abouT iT... righT now” she sighed deeply.

  
“If not now, then when? I didn’t want to pressure you, but, sweetie, you’ve been off all this sweep. And I worry about you” her arms unwrapped from your body, and she backed away.

  
“I don’T... wanT To hurT you darlin’-

  
“Please, Chahut”

  
“Hun-“

  
“Chahut, please. It pains me to see you like this. Please, please. What is going on?” You pleaded her on the verge of tears, trying to stay strong for your matesprit.

  
“AlrighT dearesT one..” she closed her lashes and rested her forehead against yours. She inhales deeply.

  
“I’ll... be exiled in Two weeks”.


	2. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, lots of fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I didn't expect so many people to actually read this fic tbh. I wrote the first chapter when I was deadass almost asleep (gonna edit the chapter later) But it's really nice to know that there is people who look up after this work :o)
> 
> Also I wanted to mention that, the reader has lime-blood because I used a randomizer and that was the result. It's not THAT relevant but yhea, just a heads up.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff my dear clowns :o)

Everything went deadly quiet after Chahut’s words left her painted lips. The ambiance sound you usually heard in your hive went mute. You no longer could hear the clock ticking peacefully; you no longer could hear the sounds the low-quality pipes made, you couldn’t hear the soft melody your vinyl player had been producing when you were drawing.

It was a crazy experience; you could not hear anything but your blood pusher beating painfully against your chest. As if it wanted to rip itself off your own body. Despite the blood quickly rushing all around your body, you didn’t feel warm but, as if someone had thrown over you a bucket full of ice and water. You could barely feel your hands or extremities.

You started shaking and threw a look of disbelief upon your matesprite, pleading with your eyes that it was one of her awful jokes and sarcasm. You couldn’t believe it; you REFUSED to. After all those perfect sweeps of you both getting along, creating beautiful memories, and learning to trust... it had to be a joke. You prayed to all the gods you knew that Chahut was joking if she wasn’t... oh god.

Without realizing it, you had closed your eyes, and weird wetness prickled your eyes. For a few seconds, you didn’t open them, fearing what you would see once you locked your gaze upon your lover's red sclera.

Once you opened them, you barely contained your painful sobs. Chahut was staring at you with a look of equal misbelief and resignation. Her once lazy smile was now a grimace trying to seem happy, trying not to upset you more than you already were. And that made a new rage explode on your insides. Not anger at Chahut, but at yourself, for you were not the one who would be exiled. You were not the protagonist.

“hun, i’m sorry i didn’T Tell you sooner...” she kissed you carefully on the forehead, trying not to cut you with his sharp crimson fangs “i didn’T wish To upseT you... i wanTed to preTend everyThing was... fine jusT for a liTTle bit more” she wiped slowly one of your lime tears with her thumb.

Your head was racing and felt as if you were about to faint, black dots danced around your vision and your body felt extremely cold.

“Why?” Your voice broke, and you sobbed, “You should have told me Chahut!” You covered your face with your icy hands and hiccupped against them, ashamed of crying. Tears ran quickly down your cheeks, tinting them with a lime hue and staining your shirt.

You couldn’t see the look on Chahut’s face, but she shooshed you and hugged you tightly against her chest, letting you vent and cry away all your sadness. She made slow circles with her thumb against your back and spread chaste kisses against your mess of a hair. Whispering words of consolation and hope, trying to calm you down to no avail.

“I’m sorry” you croaked with a hoarse voice “I’m so sorry, I should be the one consoling you” your throat went dry and you teared up even more. You kept on apologizing, and Chahut’s words of encouragement didn’t falter.

“i’m sorry Too, liTtle one... i feared of your reacTion, and posTposed someThing ThaT was... ineviTable” she removed your hands to see your face.

Your eyes were all puffed and veiny, your cheeks were all full of lime tears, and your lips were shaking in the effort to stop your sobbing. You opened your mouth to say something, but Chahut’s painted lips interrupted you. Closing your eyes, you sniffed and wrapped your arms around her neck and embraced her tightly, giving on the pleasing sensation.

Chahut’s lips brushed over yours slowly, always careful not to hurt you with her sharp fangs. She trailed her fingers down your arms and stopped when she reached your cold hands. She grasped them both with her own, slightly warming them.

A warm sensation busted all across your body, and your heart made a back-flip. Those little moments were the ones you treasured the most. Chahut was always so careful with you, always planning the movements of her strong arms, the angle of her mouth when she kissed you, the strength behind every embrace... it all warmed you to the core and back. Despite the bad news, now everything felt right. You could only focus on how soft you felt against her lips, how addictively she invaded all your senses, how she made your stomach flutter with anticipation, and, eventually, you momentarily forgot about all your problems.

_You thought about how rocky your relationship with the clown had started. You met her thanks to Amisia, the wriggler that hired you to be her art instructor. When she introduced you to Chahut, you almost ran away. You always tried to stay away from highbloods, so when Amisia introduced you to a purple blood, you lost it right there, in front of them. Chahut chuckled at your freak out back then. Entertained by your reaction, she thought of you like some little cute lusii she could pick up on and scare. From that point on, she would constantly try to do murder jokes around you, trying to put you on edge, and always watching for your reaction._

_But, somewhere along the way, you got tired and started planning for a comeback; your lusus hadn’t raised a defenseless wriggler! Then, you and your moirail schemed a plan for an act of epic revenge that would sweep that purple-blood off her feet. The problem was... it involved flirting. Back then, you didn’t know how to flirt, and everything that came off your mouth always sounded painfully awkward._

_Each time the clown tried to threaten you to splash your body against her church for your blood, you flipped it into an awkward flirty sentence._

_“Oh, my,” You faked embarrassment, “we haven’t even dated once, and you already want to pail? Oh my” the clown looked at you with slightly wide eyes and as if you were some mutated freaky troll who had grew a second head._

_It didn’t last long, though: some days after your embarrassing flirting and lots of awkward silences, the clown stroke with all her mirthfulness. Chahut started flirting back._

_The weeks that followed were hell. You turned into a flushing mess of stuttering and flirting, trying to gain back control into your evil plans but, alas, you fell for the big buff killer clown._

_You. Were. So. Flushed._

_You tried to distance yourself from Chahut, staying on your hive more than usual. Skipping your art lessons with Amisia; walking through secret streets that only low bloods knew of... but that didn’t work at all._

_Chahut was usually a very laid-back person, but, with certain things, she could be extremely stubborn._

_She kept trying to contact you and find you around the streets, asking Amisia for your whereabouts... until she found you and you snapped._

_“The fuck do you want from me,” you cried, stepping back_

_She smiled lazily and kneeled slightly to your eye-level._

_“a moTherfucking daTe.”_

_You were already weak for her so. Obviously, you agreed._

_After a few months of dating, you and Chahut became officially matesprites, which didn’t surprise Amisia at all since she shipped you two all along._

You and Chahut had kind of adopted Amisia and another purple blood called Karako, who usually roamed around and never stood too long in the same place.

You had offered him countless times to stay at your hive for safety since you were nervous that something could happen to him. But he always refused, honking that he was strong and could defend himself... he still visited you in search of food and affection, though.

You smiled while kissing Chahut back deeply one more time and separated, gasping for air with a flushed expression. It was as if the tension on both your shoulders had lifted.

“Have you” inhale “have you told the wrigglers about it” Chahut grimaced.

“I swear on The mirThful messiahs ThaT I’ll Tell Them evenTually... buT for now, i don’T wanT to break Their liTtle blood pushers” her painted lips kissed you again lovingly and cradled your head, deepening the kiss.

“Chahut-” you gasped, and the clown’s lips moved to your jawline. She tightened the embrace, and you slide your shaky fingers through her wild mane. Chahut moved away slightly to lock your gaze with hers.

“Hun’... you know I’m moTherfuckin’ flushed for you, right” she kissed you again. “You know how i moTherfuking love you” she touched your shaking lips with her thumb, “cuz’ this moTherfucker loves you more than you probably imagine” you felt tears prick your eyes and sniffed, trying to contain them in vain.

“Chahut I love you so, so much” you buried your head, being careful not to knock on her huge horns with your own, in the crook of her neck, slightly muting your hiccups “will you stay in my hive tonight?” you whispered with a hoarse voice.

“Of moTherfuckin’ course, hun... i won’T leave you ouT of my sighT as long as I can help it” she laid down on the couch and put you in top of her “we should resT, dearesT one... Tomorrow will be a long moTherfuckin’ day” she rested her big hand against your head and smoothed out some of your curls. You started purring and gave in to the sensation, focusing on the present rather than on the painful future.

“Wait a sec,” you grunted, trying to stay awake. “Imma go for a blanket. Do you want a drink or anything?”.

“you have any of the sweeT mirThful juice?” she asked while incorporating herself into the couch.

“The what?” you scrunched up your face trying to remember what the mirthful juice was.

"You mean... faygo?" Chahut nodded with a lazy smile and hunched over to raise to her feet.

"I think I have some in the fridge."

"i'll go geT The juice, don'T worry about me sweeTie" she stood up and ruffled your hair amicably as she passed past you to get to the kitchen.

You paused and breathed loudly, processing all the shit that had happened in just a few minutes. It was useless to run from the reality that Chahut would leave eventually. You shook your head and rushed to your respite block, trying not to give in those dangerous thoughts that had the only purpose of sinking you to the bottom.

You swung the door open and stripped your blankets from your bed, not caring if clothes or papers fell to the floor, and ran back to the couch, cocooning yourself with the bedsheets and blinding yourself.

Heavy steps followed you to the couch, then, Chahut's hand pushed aside some of the blankets and smiled warmly at your shenanigans.

"whaT are you doin' sweeTie?" she embraced your cocoon and lifted you gently; she then sat down and placed you on her lap, nuzzling against your neck "you're so moTherfuckin' warm hun~" she purred, "care To share, hm...?" you opened your pupa and enveloped Chahut's body with a wide smile, cuddling against her body.

Soon enough, you found yourself dozing off, relaxing to the sound of Chahut's purring.

You felt a light cold pressure on your forehead, and then, you were conscious no more.

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not English so please, pardon my typos.


End file.
